


Happy Funtime City Exploring Times With Your Best Friend, Bec

by ArbitraryCrowfeather



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Any Kids, I Have This Headcanon That Bec Is A Sucker For Kids, I Love Writing Bec, Look At Him And Jade, New York, Random Descriptions, The Big Apple, i love dogs, implied abandonment, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArbitraryCrowfeather/pseuds/ArbitraryCrowfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You do a lot of things when you're bored. And it is almost always inevitable that you will be bored at sometime in your life. </p><p>Immortality makes things that way.</p><p>Today is one of those boring days. So you decide to do something new. </p><p>As old English used to say, "Let's go on an adventure!"</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>apology one shot for being so sporadic with my updates<br/>haha anyway here have this bec pov fanfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Funtime City Exploring Times With Your Best Friend, Bec

**Author's Note:**

> woof woof

You do a lot of things when you're bored. And it is almost always inevitable that you will be bored at sometime in your life.

Immortality makes things that way.

Today is one of those boring days. So you decide to do something new.

As old English used to say, "Let's go on an adventure!"

You teleport yourself to a random place, any random place in the world.

You open your eyes as the green crackles fizz out. You're in a dark alley, it's nighttime, stars are clouded over with smog, people chatter, cars and taxis rush by, and buildings loom overhead.

You recall this city being referred to as a giant apple of some sorts. You never really got the nickname.

 

You walk out of the alley. Nobody really notices you. Well, some people do. A man sitting at the corner of the street gives you a glance, then shrugs and goes back to holding up his can. He has probably seen stranger things in his life.

A couple walking down your side of the street stop when they see you. One of the ladies coo at you, and starts talking excitedly about how much she loves dogs and how she would love to adopt one sometime. The other tugs at her hand, saying that you are probably a stray and that they shouldn't mess with you. You're pretty big, anyway. Too big to keep in their small apartment. She sighs. If not a dog, she would like to adopt a child someday. The other agrees. They walk away, the latter saying that they should hurry up and reach the café, that it's cold outside.

 

You slink along the street, passing by various scents, shops, and sounds of all kinds. A rat squeaks and runs out of your way. It's good to see that you're still respected by some of the animals in this area.

 

You reach a bench, where you sit underneath. Some pigeons fly to pick at a half-eaten hot dog lying in front of you. You growl at them, but they ignore you. You then bark, and they finally go away.

See, this is what you were talking about when mentioning respect. Members of the avian family are so rude.

 

Getting up from your spot under the bench, you walk into the secluded park to the side. There are giant rocks scattered here and there, and you make a game of jumping from one to the other. It's a easy game, but it is still enjoyable.

You chase a squirrel climbing up to its nest, chase a cat who hisses at you for invading its territory, and chase a man walking through the park, but stop when he offers you some of the pizza he has in the box he's carrying. He leaves you alone with your peace offering, and you devour the entire thing. Jade would probably be scolding you by now, but you can eat whatever you want, and do whatever you want. This is your world, anyway.

 

You walk out of the park and trot down the street. You sit and listen as a girl with a scarf plays her violin passionately from the rooftop. As you watch her take a photo of herself with her cellular device and mumble on about "aesthetics" and such, you conclude that she is probably a "hipster".

 

You go on and see a young boy curled up in a corner on the floor. He is leaning against the wall of a shop, and is not moving much. You walk up and nudge him with your nose. He stiffens, and looks up at you. His face is dirty, bruised, and shows signs of hunger. You let him pet your fur, sensing that he has not received any sort of affection in a long time.

You feel a strong urge to protect this child.

You remember the couple from before.

You put two and two together.

. . . . . . You really do have a weakness for young puppies.

 

You take a few steps back, and teleport the both of you to the alley where you were before. The boy is startled and looks at you with wide eyes. You try to communicate to him that he needs to stay here for a while. You then walk out and sniff the air.

Where is that scent?

Where is that scent?

Where is that . . . found it.

 

You follow the scent, which is amusing because it is moderately hard to do. It's been a long time since anything was moderately hard to track down for you.

 

You finally reach the café, where the couple walks out, and the first spots you again.

"Hey, look, it's that dog we saw before!"

You walk back to the direction of the alley, looking behind you. They don't seem to take the hint and just stand there. You internally roll your eyes in a sarcastic human fashion, and walk towards them, then to the direction of the alley again. They wordlessly follow you.

You finally reach the alley, and the couple stops at the opening. They see the child. Their expressions turn into ones of concern, and they walk over.

"Are you okay?"

"Where are your parents?"

"Are you hurt?"

"What's your name?"

The boy looks up and stares. He seems astonished that these two strangers are concerned for his wellbeing. He looks from them to you, and back to them. He finally understands what you did, and smiles.

You wag your tail, and teleport back to your island.

 

You curl up next to the fire place. You've had an excursion, met some people, saw some sights, heard some music, and helped out a boy in need.

How satisfying.

Today might not have been so boring after all.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
